Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a virtual machine and a method of controlling the same. The display apparatus includes, for example, a network TV, a smart TV, a hybrid broadcast broadband television (HBBTV), an Internet TV, a web TV, an Internet protocol television (IPTV), etc. In addition, the display apparatus is applicable to a mobile device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, research into TV capable of receiving and downloading various applications have been accelerated. In addition, a technique of mounting a software platform capable of processing application data in a TV and executing an application desired by a user of the TV has become necessary.
Meanwhile, various kinds of virtual machines have been discussed as an element of the software platform. However, an application written in a specific programming language (e.g., a Java application, etc.) may not be immediately executed by an arbitrary virtual machine.
More specifically, for example, a specific OS mounted in a smart TV should be designed to receive an application implemented in Java language from a server in a state of being translated into a dex format in advance and to perform data processing via the virtual machine. Thus, it is impossible to process a Java class file received while the OS is operated using the virtual machine.